Werewolves of London: An XFiles Story
by SvuForTheCure
Summary: Still Under Construction. I want an opinion before I continue Set before the final season of the show.


**Case Number: X-513462  
Agents: Scully, Dana ;; Mulder, Fox  
Case Leader: Skinner  
Reason X: Previous Years Undetermined ; Supernatural Rumored Involvement.  
Reason Re-Opened: Six New Victims Within Four Days. Identical MO.**

Her foot hit the lever on the bottom of the trash can as Dana Scully tore her blood soaked gloves off, tossing them in the trash. Pulling off her blue scrubs and hair net, she sighed quietly, bundling them up, placing them in the garbage. The autopsy report was finally complete. After six victims, all with what Mulder was labeling as "werewolf like" injuries, Scully didn't know where to turn. Too many examinations. None of it made sense. And yet, it all made perfect sense. Where were the facts? The scientific evidence?

But if Scully knew anything, it was that she was starving. She'd been up for three days nearly straight now, trying to finish the autopsies. And being up for that long without a meal (unless including the back of crackers she'd found in Mulder's desk the previous day) made her cranky. She wanted to sit down and relax. But she didn't think that would happen anytime soon. But if she had to she would make time. After all they had no leads.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she ran her hand through her hair idly and walked out of the examination room, chewing on her lower lip fretfully. Why had she allowed her cynical side to take over? Fox was the one that pulled her away from the skeptical side, and now…she would refuse to believe a word of any of this. What had changed?

Tick. The smooth strokes of the clocks on the wall ticking caused her to look up. Eight forty-two AM. The meeting was to start in eighteen minutes. Skinner wanted a report of the previous case, and wanted to know where they were on this case. She sighed quietly to herself, her arms falling into a fold across her chest as she headed to the elevator. Smiling and nodding to a few agents as they passed, she pressed the button, causing it to glow faintly.

She allowed her mind to wander from the case to the hunger in her stomach. She squirmed slightly as she felt her stomach uncomfortably lunge, begging for food. IMm…Chinese/I she thought to herself, and after a moment she heard a familiar Warren Zevon song echo in her head. "I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu his hands."

Rolling her eyes, she impatiently pressed the button once again, the chorus of "Werewolves of London" echoing through her already exhausted mind. The elevator doors finally sliding open, she stepped in and pressed her level, rolling back on her feet as the chrome doors sealed. She rested against the walls, biting her lip slightly harder now. Not only was she now hungry, exhausted, pissed, and had no where to go on the case, she was now annoyed. "Damned werewolves," she said quietly, scratching the back of her head. The elevator suddenly stopped early, and allowed an unfamiliar face step in. The elevator was silent for a few moments, before Scully finally looked over at him. He was staring at her. She arched an eyebrow, and he said nothing, just shook his head and looked away.

But she continued to look at him. Something gave her the chills about him. She studied his face, trying to think like Mulder for the slightest second. His dark brown hair, shortly shaped around his strongly structured face. His piercing emerald eyes, almost too deep. She felt a trail of chills escape down her spine, and she forced herself to look down. But as she did she felt his eyes back on her. Swallowing, she fidgeted uncomfortably, desperate to get out of the forever climbing elevator. Finally she heard a familiar ding, and she immediately stepped out onto the marble floor into the hallways.

Her eyes drifted to the clock. Four minutes till the meeting. Where was Mulder? Hopefully already there. She couldn't cover for him this time. She briskly walked through the main halls, and without even noticing, she collided with a tour guide. "In a hurry Agent Scully?" they asked, but she didn't notice. He was following her. Seeing a pair of elevator doors opening, she casually but quickly walked into them, just in time for the to close before they allowed another person on.

The slightly packed elevator caused her to churn once again nervously, but she shook it off. She was just on edge. After all, no food or sleep for a few days could do that do you. IThat's all it is/I she thought, stepping off as the elevator doors slid open, allowing her to proceed to the meeting. Before entering the room however, she paused and looked around. Should she go in without him? After all, he was the one that had all the theories.

Tick. Two minutes more. She groaned barely audibly, turning back around, prepared to head towards Mulder's office. She wasn't going to have her ass chewed out because she didn't have anything prepared. When she saw Skinner standing in front of her.

"I was just…" she began, when he cut her off."You find Mulder and get to New York. Twelve more killings, all identical to the current ones."


End file.
